1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink; more particularly, this invention provides a heat sink which may be loosened or tightened to adjust its connection to an electronic component, and an electronic apparatus containing the heat sink. Via adjustment of that connection, the pressure on the electronic component may be evenly spread.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, the processing speed and capabilities of an electronic component (e.g. the central processing unit of a computer) responsible for processing data have largely also increased. Meanwhile, a large amount of heat is generated during the operation of the electronic component. So far, several heat sinks have been developed to facilitate the heat dissipation of the electronic component. Most known heat sinks need a locking member to lock them onto the electronic component with or without a screw so as to secure the heat sink and perform heat dissipation. However, when a user is installing a heat sink which uses a locking member, he or she will almost inevitably need an auxiliary tool such as a screwdriver to lock the heat sink into place, which largely increases the complexity of the installation; in addition, many screws are usually needed to secure the heat sink, so the time required to perform the installation of the heat sink is increased. Furthermore, if the electronic component is acted upon by a overly large force or unequal pressure during the installation, the electronic component or the soldering point thereof may be broken, adding to the risk of the installation.